


to be gone

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	to be gone

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

> to be gone is so easy  
> one scratch and bleed  
> one pill and drink  
> one rope and hang  
> one jump and crash  
>   
> there's so many ways to be gone  
> each one can probably bring you joy  
> to not suffer anymore  
> such a temptation you can't just ignore  
>   
> to be gone is so easy  
> you can choose to be remembered  
> make it as your very own statue or milestone  
> who cares if it's about being miserable  
> to be gone is everything but honorable  
>   
> to be gone is so easy  
> you can also choose to be forgotten  
> to mold in the background of the obituary  
> if you're not worth the memory  
> then no one shall have to go through the pain you create  
> let you just be another dust in another time and space  
>   
> there's so many ways to be gone  
> I've contemplated some  
> and yet I'm still here  
> wondering how much attempt I should take that will finally make it  
> wondering how long people will mourn or curse on my reckless decision  
> am I worth the memory  
> will it change anything  
> wondering and wondering and wondering  
>   
> to be gone is so easy  
> sometimes it's too easy  
>   
> and for once,  
>   
> does it ever scare you  
> that one moment you're here  
> and the next moment, you won't be?
> 
>  

–b, 21/07/17 11:45 am

**Author's Note:**

> written as memoriam to chester bennington. RIP, you'll be missed.


End file.
